Black Fire
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: When a secret line of the God's creations are sent to serve under the watch of Sam, leader of La Push shapeshifters. Their challenge to seek the help of Percy Jackson, will become more and more difficult by the day when Percy and the leader clash heads.


**Black Fire**

_We were sent to earth and stripped of everything, now… as we saunter like the dead across no man's land. Our only thoughts of life and how we have come to live this way consist of the one man we were sent here to find as our last mission._

**Summery:**

Exiled from their world in which they risked their lives to protect, The Gods children are sent to Sam Uley as a last request. Stripped of everything they've ever know and handed to a pack who's rivalry runs deep, is it life or death for the Shadow Warriors?

**Prologue:**

_Love hurts, like a burning hot ember has been shoved through your body only to burn your heart on the spot. This is what Jake found when his imprint disappeared and left him, missing along with her family. Returning to the pack with Jake and all his problems let alone the new wolves that can't seem to find their game… maybe it's not the pack that will help the Shadow Warriors, but the Shadow Warriors who are to help the pack._

_With new wolves and new rules everything seems to be one big party. But for a while Sam has found that the demon world is slowly quietening down. As if there are demons missing, the trouble makers have been silenced. Not that this worries him, but what if shape shifters are next?_

They say seconds before you die, your life passes before your eyes. At first, Clarity, Fawn, Rory, Decklyn, and Ari believed this mystery, but no one's lived to tell the tale… so the mystery lives on. At first, the five Shadow Warriors believed they would be ones to experience this theory… but it was not to be.

Aurelia Clarity Olympus, also know as Clarity, is the longest living Superior Shadow Warrior, now granted Shadow Hunter. A small mistake shall send her and her team into a big problem as they are exiled from their home with the Gods, their parents on Mount Olympus, and taught a lesson they are surely never to forget. Their lives turn from Shadow Warrior Extraordinaire's to serving under a species with a rivalry that runs deep. The LA PUSH PACK PROTECTORS.

Stripped of everything they've ever known, and exiled from their own world… the Gods have plans for these Shadow Warriors. But when your fate is in the hands of those you have once failed before… how do you plan to survive?

Sent to earth, the five are expected to not only live through their experience but seek the man Sam Uley and his pack and somehow make peace. But when a blood bath between many rivals break loose, everything they've ever known and learned is thrown on the table for the only survivors to ponder.

Then… after their mission is complete, they have a question to answer. Are their lives worth risking for something they may no longer want? Or is it worth betraying everything you've ever believed in for the sake of a peace offering?

**Chapter One:**  
**Clarity's POV.**

"You have failed us Shadow Hunter Aurelia Clarity, you and your team of Shadow Warriors have failed to carry out direct orders of conduct. On behalf of all Gods, you are here by banished from the kingdom of Olympus and until further notice sentenced to direct service towards the Sam Uley, leader of La Push Wolf Pack of Protectors in Washington." Zeus's voice pounded through the sky's as a blast of lightening and roar of thunder filled the sky's around us. Shame and pity filled the eyes and hearts of the Warriors standing behind me and the disgrace of failure speared into my mind.

As we kneeled before our God's, their displease would surely cost us our lives. For no failure should walk the kingdom of Zeus and Hera nor roam the streets of their world below. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, Apollo, god of prophecy, sunlight, music, and healing, Ares, dark god of war, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, forest, wildlife, childbirth and the moon, Athena, goddess of wisdom, war and crafts, Demeter, goddess of agriculture, Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge, Hera our lady queen and goddess of marriage and magic, Hermes, messenger of the gods and god of business, Hestia, goddess of home and home life, Poseidon, god of sea, horses and earthquakes, one of three leading brothers, Zeus, supreme lord of all gods and brother to the leading three, god of sky, and Hades, brother of the leading three and god of fire and the underworld. We had failed our parents and rulers… and for that, we would loose our lives to the Wolf man that is Sam Uley.

"As Superior Shadow Huntress Aurelia Clarity, to you, Thirteen God's of all, I pledge my life as well as my Shadow Warrior's lives to your will. Your wish is my command." bowing my head in respect and shame, I along with my platoon of Shadow Warriors pledged my life to the God's fate, their plans were our lives. We… the children of all, had sacrificed our lives to those of the Gods.

"Your exiling will take place as your presence is requested to that of Sam Uley… your new head of Command. You are to do everything he says… he is your new leader until further notice." then suddenly, with a crack of Zeus's lightening staff, we were falling. Falling through the space between ourselves and the people we had vowed to protect against monsters as the children of the Gods. The guilt of leading my team to failure was engulfing me as we neared the ground, immortality was one thing, but a life sentence of service to the Gods had taught us enough about power and how important it had become over the time.

As a child of the God of the sky, as we neared the ground, mind over matter had prodded my team to call upon our inherited gifts as children to the Olympians. Slowing our rate down as we closed in on the ground, the only thing on my mind other then the whipping of the wind through my ponytail and the silence of a blank head, were the conscious presence of my team around me.

Hitting the grass with ground breaking force, we were here, we were safe, and we weren't dead. Now it was a matter of finding this Sam Uley. The leader, the alpha, the head of command, our new… parent so to speak.

"Shadow Warriors, gather round." my voice called out around the clearing where we had landed. In an instant with speed and intensity, all my Warriors were gathered around kneeling before me on the grass that was made green by what once was one of our parents.

"I apologize and extend my sincerest gratitude for you all. It was in my leadership that drove us to failure and if it not for my poor leading we would be seated around the God's right now and protecting the people from monsters like the ones we are to be handed down too. We all know it's impossible for us to feel other then what the God's have granted us. But I must warn you, as time moves here, it's not like back at Olympus, we will feel things here. Like pain, attraction, anger, but this is what we've dealt with before, I have no question it will be hard living here. But we are the strongest beings in the land regardless, this shouldn't be too difficult. Now, let's find this Sam Uley and his pack, I have no doubt he's been expecting us." silently, each of my Shadow Warrior nodded their heads and raised to their feet, readying themselves for the journey to their next mission as I dismissed them.

As leader of the Shadow Warriors of the God's, my job was different from everyone else's. I was responsible for the life, death, success and failure of my team. The duties remained with the title of Superior Shadow Hunter as it passed through each generation of children constructed by the God's in all their glory. Our job outline sounded simple. We were made to keep the human race safe from monsters and keep peace within the monsters and mortals scattered around the globe under the watch of our God's.

"Shadow Hunter Clarity, where are we on the globe?" Fawn asked innocently. Her posture reeking the innocence of a child but her eyes screaming with the experience and challenge every Shadow Warrior had been granted as a young fighter. As children of the God's we inherited everything they've ever had and experienced. Their memories and skills. The leadership of Zeus, the caring of Hestia, the beauty of Aphrodite, the strength of Ares, and the evil and dark side of Hades.

Everything was on our head and the fate of the God's as well as the safety of human kind had rested in our capable hands and we had let it slip away. Millions of years of experience and perfection and it took only one milla-second to screw everything we had ever worked for up.

"Forks Washington I believe Fawn." Rory cut in in all his bronze glory. Looks to make any girl die Rory, Decklyn, and Ari had inherited Lord Apollo's golden looks. Cursed with the never ending blindness towards any affection towards us, we were made to feel nothing but what the God's let us. Now, all the hormones of a teenager, all the affection and adoration of a married couple could hit anyone of the team at any point, I had seen it in humans so many times in young mortals across the countries and it scared me to know we could be so prone to these weaknesses.

"Indeed we are, Shadow Warriors." I agreed strongly. Starring into the wind, I turned to my team and directed like the leader I was made to be. "Split into two's, cover your ground and I will cover alone. Hear or see anything that may concern me or anymore of the team, send your flair colour and we will come. Decklyn, Rory take the east, Ari, Fawn, take the south. I'll cover the north and west. Break out Shadow Warriors." my voice like an arrow through the air, sharp and precise. In an instant I stood alone in the confines of the clearing around me.

Taking off into the sunlight as I sped through the forest I couldn't help but notice how careful we would have to be. As Shadow Warriors we were born with supernatural talents. Not only did we inherit everything from our Lord's but we were granted the speed no such person or animal should have as well as extra senses. Our looks seemed inhuman to a mortal also. Pale skin and perfect features… we were made to catch the eye as a distraction. But we were built for the same intentions regardless.

Launching myself over a log I stopped and smelt the air, searching for the scent that would carry me and my team closer to our new leader Sam Uley of La Push.

Ever since we have been created our lives have been planned out for us. I was always destined to be leader and Rory to always be second in command. Even playing and training as children. No matter the situation or what came up… we were who we were meant to be. The Gods could see what would happen to us… make us believe our fate was in their hands, simply because it was.

We had assigned mates, arranged marriages, spots in the kingdom to make for ourselves. Ari and Fawn were destined to be together and Decklyn to be with Aphrodite's next daughter. They were planning something special for Rory due to his rank behind me. I was meant to be the forbidden Warrior, a goddess who may not be tamed. We were all new additions to their plans.

Everything had been set in stone for our futures and I had ruined it all. No longer would we have a seat with the Olympians. No longer would we see pleasure in the turmoil and humour the God's were free to show us. No longer were we their most important players or have the privileges such as we were used too being granted.

Running faster and faster, the ground seemed to disappear beneath my feet and as the rush of running the speed I had accomplished settled in, I inwardly smiled at my accomplishment. Suddenly, the scent of wet dog engulfed me and the stench was over powering. Like a dirty dog you couldn't shake. The smell was everywhere all around me, choking me and forcing me to gag at the scent.

Turning my back on the forward pace I was set at. In an instant I sent a flare high into the sky, signalling for my team to fall in. Within the few moments I stood alone, I couldn't help but think we had passed a line or marking due to the sudden extent of the smell. As I looked around at my newly arriving team, I couldn't help but see I wasn't the only Warrior effected by the stench.

Straightening after some getting use to the smell, my team through on their best faces and looks as I called out around the forestry line we had emerged on. "Samuel Uley of the La Push Pack Protectors. I, Clarity Olympus Superior Shadow Hunter of the Olympian Shadow Warriors come with an offering. We stand before you in peace with no intention of attack. I give you my honour and that of Mount Olympus on our word, we are not here to harm you." I called out across the line. These shape shifters were the closest to human monsters we had ever encountered. If ever their were a side to pick, we would surely want these shifters to be on ours'.

A muffled sound came from the bushes. What seemed like rough laughter seeped from the gaps between the tree lines and as disruption in the bushes caught the eye of the team. Suddenly, a large man irrupted from the bushes in cut off jean shorts and a questioning look on his face. "My name is Sam, I am the one you are looking for." his uncertainty striked a different emotion under our skill. "Why are you here?" his voice was deep and russet, matching his skin and build perfectly. His posture was strong and confident, but his eyes were focused and inspecting over our bodies as we stood before him.

A normal occurrence for the children of Aphrodite. We were made to be beautiful and young, youthful and misleading.

"Leader Sam Uley of the La Push Pack Protectors. We have been sent from the highest ranks of Mount Olympus and are here as a peace offering from the Gods."

"And what's this peace offering you speak of?" he asked curiously. Experience and weariness set in his deep brown eyes. The slight movement in the bush behind where Sam Uley stood alerted me we were not completely trusted here. But why would we be?

"We, the Five Greatest Shadow Warriors are a gift to you from the God's of Mount Olympus." I said, extending my arms out to the side and looking at my team behind me. They looked, and most likely were thinking the same as I at this point.

"You mean to tell me, that the Mount Olympus Gods, just decided to send you down to me as a piece offering? Five of their most trusted, most loyal, best trained, highly skilled, and supernaturally gifted Shadow Warriors?" Sam Uley seemed to be humoured by this sudden act of peace performed by the Gods.

"Precisely Sam Uley of La Push. We were sent down to you as a peace offering. I, Superior Shadow Hunter Clarity Olympus swear my life pledge to you, Sam Uley of the La Push Pack Protectors. Whether life or death may be put on the line, I hereby give my undying Warrior's pledge under the permission and release of Zeus, the leader of Mount Olympus. I so swear." kneeling down on one knee, I bowed my head and prayed to Zeus for his release. And with no hesitation did he seem to grant it. I was now no longer the Shadow Warrior of Zeus alone. But my Warrior pledge belonged to Sam Uley as well as Zeus and the Olympians.

"Wow, wow, wow kid. I didn't sign up for no babysitting. Plus, I didn't even accept your Warrior Pledge." Sam Uley was loosing his temper, his eyes darted back and forth uncontrollably, his body shaking with emotion.

"Rarely are offerings from the Gods denied Sam Uley. It would be wise of you to take this gift. For perhaps your sudden act of rejection may offend the Gods and we, the Shadow Warriors. I assure you with truth, that you will not like being on our bad side." I retorted, daring him to protest again as we contained the upper hand.

"But you don't even look human! Your too young and too different and I can assure _you_ something Shadow Hunter, we La Push wolves don't like to be pushed around." suddenly, as if on cue the rustling in the forest spat out countless over sized wolves snarling and growling. We had seen many demons much like these before, but never close up and to such intensity. Ever time we had encountered such peculiar animals we were battling to the death.

"We come as no intimidation method or forced observation, but merely as a help or extra hand of protection." I offered, attempting to make peace with this untrusting man and his pack. "Our looks are non of your concern Sam Uley, we were the children of the Gods, youth and power run through our veins as well as the unconditional beauty of Aphrodite, goddess of romance, love and beauty, we are meant to look as we do. But if you insist we are to different we have methods of staying in the shadows, we don't receive our name just for fun, there is a reason we have been passed as Shadow Warriors." I smiled, knowing the reason all to well myself.

Sam hesitated as he considered the consequences and benefits of keeping us here. There were many contributing factors to each side, but we were of no concern to him truly. "Very good, I will see what I can do."

"The Gods will be pleased with your acceptance of their gift." I said strongly, speaking for all of Mount Olympus as I placed my left fist over my heart and bowed respectfully for his honour. "As I have said, my name is Clarity Olympus, and this is my team. Rory, Fawn, Ari, and Decklyn. They each specialize in their own form of weaponry, and battle but are equally a contributing factor in what we do. Our lives and Warrior's pledge we grant to you Samuel Uley of La Push Washington. We so swear." kneeling ceremonial we bowed our heads in respect and waited for our new commander to order us on our next mission. This was no game, this was our job now.

"That's nice, follow us and try to keep up, we'll lead you to somewhere we can better speak." turning on his heel, Sam walked into the forest and turning to my team, I couldn't help but feel that this wasn't going to end well. We had had everything planned out for us and were always informed when a change of plans would occur. Now, we hardly knew what we were doing tomorrow.

Taking off into the forest, as we ran through a simple clearing, I couldn't help but silently gasp as I saw the numbers of this wolf pack. They were like waves of brown, black and grey fur. The biggest run through the middle and it spread out in a line, as if rehearsed for perfection. Racing after the wolves, we reached a small cut off piece of land with a small home and vehicle. Walking out towards the forest for a moment, in an instant the wolves were replaced with tall and dark boys.

Silently, my team and I stood in the middle of the open yard strongly as the native boys flowed in around us and continuously starred on with curiosity and expectation. As they circled in, we watched as some wagged their eye brows and others glared with mighty intensity.

As Sam Uley walked from the house and down the stairs, every eye turned to him of the boys around us. As if on cue, the circle opened and in he walked. "So, you five Shadow Warriors are from Mount Olympus? Well, we are the La Push pack protectors. Shape shifters, were wolves… either one applies. My names Sam as you know, and this is Seth, Quil, Leah, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jarred, Brady and Collin. We run shifts around La Push to make sure no vampire or potential threat passes our treaty. That's mostly the extent of our introductions, but we do what we can." introducing each boy and girl with a name he pointed to the suitor and as we nodded in understanding at each, we seemed to be glared at more. All but the exception of the first boy, Seth. He smiled.

"We take our jobs very seriously. Now, in the house, my fiancé Emily stays there so if you have any questions. We'll figure out sleeping and school arrangements later, but right now we have a bone fire we have to attend, I suppose now we'll be bringing along guests with us. Do you eat a lot?" Sam asked as if worried. Like there wasn't enough food to feed anyone. I suppose I understand his concern due to the fact after a hard days work and run they need their food, but these boys couldn't eat that much, could they?

"Due to current standings and our source of power and pride. We have no need for food rations." I replied respectfully. As a child to the Gods, we were fed from the most pure of all food across the land. We were band from eating earth food unless otherwise granted permission and inspection of the Gods, just because our current standings proves us on earth, it doesn't change our way of life.

"Good, food won't be that much of a problem. Clothing?"

"Shape shifters… easier to attack if blended well in. We shift into our clothes every morning, always have and hopefully always will."

"Well that's… interesting. Our last concern other then your ID's and housing are money. I don't suppose daddy has given you gold coins to use here?" Sam asked sarcastically, earning a laugh from his pack surrounding him. Pure hot fury boiled in my veins as I watched them mock us and our lives. Their actions were selfish and hurtful. We had come here out of force and duty to respect the wishes of our Gods. We had not once mocked or teased any of these people.

"No, Samuel Uley and pack, we were given money that is within your currency to spend while we were sent on missions of attack here. So no… there are no problems with monetary use for my team and I, non of your concerns." I replied through clenched teeth. "If we are that much of a joke and concern to you and your pack of loyal protectors, we have connections in which we are able to provide all of our own needs _without_ your help." I turned and spat the words at Sam Uley and his pack. I had been trained within the highest ranks to learn to show no pain and give in to nothing but what I was told too, but one thing I would not stand for was mock that was unneeded on our part. We were not here as a joke, we had simply come as a last mission.

Suddenly, their laughing and mocking turned from simple laughs, to feral growls. Showing no weakness towards their threats, my team stood strong as Sam Uley's face contorted into something crossed between anger and amusement. "All right, if you believe that you all know how to live like us humans enough to support yourselves, then by all means buy yourselves a house to shelter your own heads. But one thing, it has to be here, on the reserve. And within my reach if we need you." he through back.

"Very good Sam Uley. We will do as you say. We wish to be not of an inconvenience here to you." I retorted as his posture grew impatient. If we caused him this much problem, then we would gladly support ourselves.

"That's not what I said!" he started to grow impatient, his temper controlling his actions and mind.

"Maybe not Sam Uley, but it is what you implied. I have lived long enough to know when a Shadow Warrior is unwelcome. I understand our past with you, generations before. You may not know of the story… but it's as you call a legend around your tribal meeting. One normally forgotten, but maybe this will refresh your memories." I smiled as Sam's face twisted into that of annoyance at his limited knowledge of this story. It's our history, it's their history, they should at least know a little of how it all started.

"It's was forever ago, in another time and another place. Demons and mortals walked the land as equals, the odd slip would occur and the Gods would be forced to send alliances to clean up the mess. There was a time when Shape shifters and Shadow Warriors alike worked together to bring peace around the world. But that was soon to change." I paused, taking a look at each face before continuing. All looked board other then my team who respectfully listened to the untold story and Sam Uley… who seemed restless as the tale progressed.

"Shadow Warriors have a gift, and a curse. We feel nothing but what the Gods allow us. Back in this time, it was much the same. But you have your rule of imprinting, your imprint is to who you are bound too, for however long you both shall live weather or not you like it. Where as we… children of the Gods are set among our own kind and courted. When your tribal leader imprinted with the first Shadow Huntress, it was forbidden. But stop the young did it not from sneaking to see each other. But as time passed, the Shadow Huntress found that though she felt for the wolf, her feelings are those of not real ones. How can you love when you cannot feel? Leaving out of disgrace the Shadow Hunter fled from the land, abandoning her love without an explanation. Furious, the chief laid waste to the land along with his pack. Buried secrets and fire flamed within but both felt too enraged to calm and talk." now, the pack seemed the respond and my team had traded places. They had neglected to hear the story before, but they indeed knew how it would end.

"Blinded by anger, resentment and animal instinct, the first victim the chief went for was non other then the Gods' main player. The Shadow Huntress. Letting go was the hardest part. But as the Gods discovered her disloyalty to direct orders, they granted her something she needn't use for any longer. Feelings… her heart. But it was only to be ripped out again by the wolf who stole her dead one to begin with. Shadow Huntress knew she had not lost the fight, but the battle and her disgrace would live down through generations. The wolves knew of what the Gods had planned after they bestowed the heart of the Shadow Huntress after. The Gods were to blame on this part and both sides knew it. And so it has. Never has a Shadow Warriors been granted the permission of love of feelings towards an unarranged mate, not once since has a Shadow Warrior fallen out of line. But that didn't stop the feud. That didn't stop the treason. And now, we are here as an apology, as a peace offering as we sense a time of great war approaches. And we assure you Sam Uley and La Push Pack Protectors. If it is not our side you join, there is no chance of survival, for you… or your people."

Standing before the wolves and my team speaking, it felt as if everyone were children learning once again. The wolves looked almost offended and seemed to take humour in my simple fact. Never had a Shadow Warriors or the Gods lost a battle to anyone, unless by choice, or sudden change.

As Sam Uley opened his mouth to speak he was cut off suddenly. Four wolves bounded out of the forest line behind us and ran before Sam. Panting, Sam Uley's eyes widened and his face hardened suddenly, turning to his pack… his voice roared out much like Zeus' had once yet to a different degree. "Pack, a group of vampires have fallen onto the area of Forks and are looking to head towards us. Gear up and ready yourselves for a battle. With all other resources missing, it's our time now." bursts of fur and growls exploded around us as the pack irrupted into a sprint towards the forest, Sam turned abruptly on his heal and stared at me intensely. "Well Clarity… this is your and your Team's time to prove yourselves. Good luck."

And with that, Sam Uley burst into a large black wolf and shot off across the ground in bounds. "You heard him team. Just like our old job, be prepared for anything, the unexpected kill. Their fast and strong. But we're the Gods children, nothing is stronger then us but the Gods themselves. Lets move." I hissed as we took off after the pack, this may not be our land or what we're use too, but we have experience in this field, and no matter the obstacle we have battled them all.

Dense forest slowed us down as we raced throughout the land trying to find the place we would have to fight, praying to the Gods we would catch a break, the forest suddenly cut off and as we ran from the edge of the forestry, we spotted fourteen wolves each pacing back and fourth along a line hissing and growling. Smiling on the other side sat seven pale, cold vampires much like those we had seen before. Cursing under my breath, these vampires would mock the wolves by the land they had been confined too, but not us. We would fight no matter the orders.

Stopping silently, I felt the expecting eyes of my team on my back and as I nodded my head slowly, each drew their sword from the small pouch they had rested in. They were enchanted. Given to us by the Dark Lord of War himself, they were crafted out of materials strong enough to kill any demons but ourselves. Holding them in our dominant hand, we charged for the demons and as we passed the wolves' looks of shock fell into the eyes of both sides. Never had they seen creatures such as us so we came as a surprise. The wolves cried in protest and Sam Uley's growls increased unexpectedly, he was leader of his own pack and I of mine. We knew the risks so his concern came of a shock to even myself.

Clashing together, their were two extras to watch for encase of attack. Like a beautifully crafted dance, we slashed and jumped, attacking each other with power and strength as the time passed. Decklyn, Ari and Fawn were battling with intense power as Rory and I had managed to take down two already. Dismantled in a heap, the screeches of anger seemed to increase. Our swords had proved worthy as the battles coursed on with tactics. Within the endless minutes that followed the only ones left to battle were Decklyn, Ari and Fawn. Rushing in to assist, Rory had stepped into help Ari, and I, Fawn. Decklyn seemed to struggle and in a split second the sword had been knocked from his hands and in a desperate attempt to help, I dived for the vampire before Decklyn could get himself killed. We were tactical Warriors, taught to fight eith anything and everything. But that didn't mean we were the best at everything, for instance… Decklyn was incapabled of holding his own when the battle relied on brute force. A sudden wine of protest caught Decklyn's full attention and a fight had started between some of the wolves. Watching with interest the vampire seemed to escape my reach and as I watched horrified not all the speed in the world could have saved Decklyn as the vampire swiped and caught him sending him into a lifeless heap. Rushing to save what was left of my team mate, the vampire smiled as Decklyn's agonizing and blood curdling screams rang out through the air as he disintegrated when death took hands with his life, and the vampire's fangs with his neck. Not very many things could kill s Shadow Warrior, but vampire venom was one of them.

Time had ceased to matter and as everything froze, nothing could fill in the sudden rip as I lost the life of my brother in arms. Like someone had taking a hot iron rod and mixed my insides around until I had turned to a burning heap, I felt as if my hole world were crashing. White hot burning anger filled my every pore and as I screamed in protest, leaping across the distance I plunged my sword inside the chest of the vampire I couldn't help but let myself boil as he smiled when my anger poured out. Hearing the satisfying rip of the vampire beneath my sword I couldn't help but miss the small laugh before I finished him.

Ari, Fawn and Rory stood aside watching as I burnt the remains of the vampires and ascended to the remains of Decklyn, the brother in arms lost to the demons he swore to defeat. A heroic ending to a deserving Shadow Warrior. Kneeling beside his ashes and left sword. The glow within his jewels had lost their glow and as I looked from my own sword to Decklyn's, I couldn't help but hate myself for not being able to feel the pain that should have filled me. Decklyn had lost his life under my orders, and I would forever live in the guilt of my mistake.

"Clarity, there was nothing you could do. Leave him with the dignity he died with." Rory's voice behind me felt like millions of miles away, to far to be heard and made sense of.

Turning away from the ashes, I gathered Decklyn's Olympus pendent and sword and wrapped the necklace around the handle of the weapon. Decklyn's Olympic ink mark flashed along the blade of his sword and glared red as I watched what was once the tattoo along his shoulder blades stain the once blade of perfection. Clutching it tight, I turned into the wind and closed my eyes tightly, whispering a small prayer towards the death of my brother, I turned on my team and found them kneeling before me. "Decklyn Olympus was a Shadow Warrior to forever be remembered as his presence will be honoured for the bravery and life he gave for his team and people." nodding my head once everyone stood and approached the forest as a reiteration like such as we had done so earlier today.

As we passed the wolves' boundary line, Sam Uley in his human form ran towards us and stopped dead in our line of path with all of his back up. Even those of who we had not met. "Clarity, we are sorry for your loss…" before he could continue with another excuse we had surely heard before, I cut him off before any more damage could be done.

"You and your team are to blame for this Sam Uley. Battle for you may be of no serious matter but we lost a life today because of your pack members goofing around. If they would have focused more on the fight then wrestling among themselves maybe my team member wouldn't have gotten distracted and lost focus. Encase you haven't noticed, someone died for you and your pack today. Maybe you should honour their efforts." I spat stopping then pushing past him in fury.

Shaking, Sam turned and his thundering voice called out around us. "Are you blaming me for this boy's death? How can you be serious?"

"_This boy _gave his life to help protect _your _people. Your pack's lack of maturity caused my team a loss of focus and a life. What may just be another Shadow Warrior to you is a brother and piece of us. Perhaps death doesn't bother you, but we would appreciate some respect for our brother in arms."

"We didn't ask for your help."

"No, you asked us to _prove_ ourselves, and we did more then necessary. It may have been our choice to do as much as we did, we could have easily turned and freed the demons that lurked your borders today. But someone could have lost a life and we do not allow that under our protection." pausing I stared among the young men before me, searching for the small amount of something that would prove they understood, but nothing stood out. "While you watched those bloodsuckers mock you and threaten the safety of your people, we took action just as we were taught. We put these peoples' protection before our own."

"The Cullen's, our friends, and we have a treaty. That was their land we were not aloud to battle on. We had no say, it's not our fault you charged into battle." Sam Uley attempted to defend the honour he had already lost.

"The last time I checked the Cullen's, your friends, are nowhere to be found. Regardless if it's their land or not they left you for better or worse. If you refuse to keep these people safe then my team and I will protect them ourselves. We may have been sent here as a peace offering but the safety of these people is my number one priority. If I have to charge into battle and loose my life, I will do that before I sit back and watch as someone else does my job. Maybe our methods are different from yours Sam Uley and La Push Pack, but I have lived long enough and seen enough to know that waiting for the fight will never help anyone, no matter the circumstances."

* * *

What do you Think? I thought I'd mix it up a little bit and through some things around. Feedback much apretiated!

Check out some links on my profile if you're interested!


End file.
